deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Ganondorf
Mario vs Ganondorf is a what if? fight. Description Who will win between Nintendo's heroic protagonist and their dark lord. Beginning Wiz: Nintendo has made a lot of heroes and villains. Boomstick: Like Mario, Luigi's older brother. Wiz: Or Ganondorf, Link's archenemy. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Mario Wiz: Mario is the most famous video game character of all time. Boomstick: Heck, he even saved the video game industry once! Wiz: But just because he's famous doesn't mean he's not strong, he's able to break brick with just his bare hands. Boomstick: He also has a variety of power ups, like the Fire Flower, which lets him use fire. Wiz: The Ice Flower lets him use Ice and skate around. Boomstick: The Caped Feather lets Mario fly and dive bomb his enemies. Wiz: The Tanooki Suit gives Mario the ability to glide and turn into a statue. Boomstick: Then there's the Frog Suit, which not only looks ridiculous, but is useless on land! Wiz: But his most powerful power up is easily the Starman, which gives Mario invincibility to almost everything except lava. Boomstick: Mario's bested Bowser multiple times, has dodged lightning, survived a blackhole, punted a castle, and has defeated a total of 25 video game villains in his life. Wiz: However, he can lose his power up if he's hit hard enough. Mario: I'mma Mario, Number 1! Ganondorf Wiz: Ganondorf is the evil wizard who constantly antagonizes Link and Zelda. Boomstick: He's tried to conquer Hyrule, but was each time unsuccessful, go figure! Wiz: Ganondorf prefers to use magic as his main way of attacking, like being able to throw balls of electricity you can play tennis with. Boomstick: He can fire dark magic from his hands and also can use some Dark Magic in his moves. Wiz: These moves include Wizard's Foot, Dark Dive and Flame Choke. Boomstick: He also is a good swordsman, wielding the Sage Sword that he stole from a Sage! Wiz: But when the times get tough, he isn't afraid to use his own physical strength. He can punch the ground so hard it creates shockwaves and can destroy bricks. Boomstick: But his ultimate form is Ganon, a pig like monster who can ram into opponents with his tusks, and also makes a nice Christmas dinner! Wiz: Ganondorf has shrugged off being impaled, survived a castle falling on him and even beat the Hero of Time in an alternate timeline. Boomstick: However, he's very arrogant and is weak to Holy Weapons, though these are not the only things that can kill him. Ganondorf: Join me Link, and I will make your face the greatest in Koradai, or else you will die! Fight Mario sees Ganondorf holding Peach hostage. Mario: Let her go! Ganondorf: You shall die before me! Fight Ganondorf charges at Mario and punches him in the face, knocking Mario backwards. Ganondorf then uses Wizard's Foot, but Mario jumps over him and kicks him in the back. Ganon stumbles forward, but regains balance and fires three dark blasts at Mario. Ganondorf: Damn you! Mario avoids them and equips the Cape Feather. He then flies into the air and divebombs Ganon. Ganondorf sees this coming and moves out of the way. He then grabs Mario by the neck and chokes him. Ganondorf: Any last words? Mario then kicks Ganondorf in the balls, causing Ganon to let go and hold his spleen in pain. Mario: Take this! Mario equips the Fire Flower and shoots fireballs at Ganon, who deflects them with his sword. Ganondorf then transforms into Beast Ganon and headbutts Mario, knocking Mario backwards. Mario dodges another headbutt and throws Ganon away from him, causing Ganon to stumble backwards. Mario then performs the Mario Finale, burning Ganondorf to a crisp. KO Mario frees Peach from her cell. Post Fight Boomstick: While Ganondorf was a very strong opponent, Mario has adapted to dark wizards time and time again, making Ganon no different from Bowser, who Mario fights daily. Wiz: It also doesn't help that Mario was faster and had a larger arsenal. The Starman and Mario Finale could also wreck Ganondorf easily, and combine Mario's much stronger physique and being more durable, and it's game over for Ganondorf. Boomstick: Looks like Ganondorf couldn't take the heat. Wiz: The winner is Mario. Next time on Death Battle ???: I am Heavy Weapons Guy, and this, is my weapon. ???: 'Ello mate, I'm the Tracer! THE HEAVY VS TRACER Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles